User talk:Alvoria
Beginning - 7th March, 2012 Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraftmodcustomstuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PsychoSupreme page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! It's amazing how much you are writing. Thank you. I hope after my exams i have the time to also add a few contents.Moeren 11:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey PsychoSupreme, I have a little question I hope you can answer. I was trying to add a photo to a page I'm creating but it keeps showing up blank. I've tried .png and.jpg with both Photshop and Paint but the results are the same. The other photos on the wiki show up okay and work perfectly so it's obviously something that I'm doing or have wrong in the file format. Any suggestions? Wideload 15:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey PS, It seems that my images showing up is a bit hit and miss (currently they all show up) but it worked enough for me to finish editing a new page. I've added a new download under Released Projects so at least you are not alone in there anymore. I welcome any suggestions on the page layout but I basically copied yours. ;-) Wideload 19:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey PS. Thanks for the link to the main menu. I looked at the category option but wasn't sure about it so I left it. As for credit, I did have your Stained Wood page open and took the basic layout. But the credit is mainly because of the posts on MinecraftForum over the last couple of days and with all the previous lag problems we both suffered with. If we hadn't had those I don't know if I would have posted anything (like most people). It made me look at this wiki and see what was involved in setting up a page/download etc. It's not too difficult once you've firgured a few things. I'm already creating a banner so I can link from my forum posts. Just gotta figure out how to work images/links on the forum.Wideload 20:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I just posted an example of an item that can create a lightning strike wherever the player is looking. It is very basic and I don't fully understand what each part does (I generally see what others have done, mix it with what I know and then try things) but if you get a few minutes I would appreciate you giving it a quick look-see. Feel free to add/change any links as I couldn't figure out how to add it to the 'Scripting' section and wasn't sure if it should go there. But I did add it to 'Examples' on the front page. Cheers.Wideload 16:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It's me again. I tried sending you a PM on the forum but it seemed to fail everytime so I'll post it here. I read that you were thinking of looking into liquids for the wiki this weekend. If it helps you at all I found this awhile ago back on page 131 of the CS thread and adpated it a little. You may find it useful. I would add it myself but I have a wedding to go to (not mine) and I also didn't want both of us to do the work for only one of us to post. Here's what I know: name="Green Water"; id=220; \\ID of the flowing block id2=221; \\ID of the base block type="liquid"; material="water"; \\can be set to water or lava color=00FF00; \\the colour of the liquid in hex values (in this case 'green'). That's about as much as I know so far and this isn't mine. Hope you find it useful. Wideload 17:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello i am Markus 22222 and i need some textures for my custom stuff. 1.I need some tools that are black and with yelow not ordinary sticks. 2.I need some red armor and a t shirt with s leeter in the midle 3.I need some blue and yelow tools and armor. michael1973 Hey PsychoPath! xD What's up? Hey how do you learn how to use customStuff? I use the 2.0.2 Help HTML. Very useful, but not the best lol. Also, if you want to be enabled on my white-listed, vanilla, survival server, just message me through minecraftforum.net! I get on every 1-3 days. And anytime you can give me tips, I'll gladly take them! Dylan Spano 00:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC)michael1973 Hey pycho. you want to help with my science custom stuff project. Project talk page .Also i need help making one of those template talk bubble things. like the ones you and flamarrow have Bobby123jack 22:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sry 'bout that mess with the project talk page. It is easier to read now. Bobby123jack 10:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) JavaScript basics page Moeren Due the fact that i have not much time i gave you the maximum rights i could. Now you should also be able to set the rights for other users if you need to. Don't worry i still will be here :) 8th March, 2012 - 28th April, 2013 Hi, I am Russian and I use Google translator for you to understand me, If you do not make it more difficult to answer, tell me how can I put the mod here. Mod made with high quality and I am very willing to share. Thanks, I added a page, if you are not hard, please get errors. Russian_folk_snacks_mod Hi there, so as you know I am new to customstuff, as well as the customstuff wiki... I am doing well mostly, and I am working on a project (EconomiCraft) I believe I may require some help fairly soon for that... but for the moment the only thing I've to ask is for a page on custom furnaces... I can't seem to find a decent explanation nor work it out for myself... ~also, Happy belated birthday! (I missed it by just over two days... ) Spivee 16:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I went ahead and fixed a small error in your art request page, not that that one mistake mattered, but I did it anyway. Well, that is all I needed to say so, yeah. SupersonicXX9 01:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC)SupersonicXX9 New version Images Hi, PsychoSupreme, can I edit(add new) images on these pages: # Icon and Texture Files #ChestTextureIndex. Sergio9790 09:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me with this mod I'm making? My textures just show up as a white block. i need help how do i add a download link to my mod? Troywatts 20:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) hi i need to know if i go to a new update of the mod and i copy the images i made from the one i am using right now would any of my made stuff be corupded/messed up? when you have the time can you add a page for the crosstexture type block? cause i dont know about it exept its a type of block.Troywatts 20:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) MIGUELbM }| |- , }} Sorry about the above, got the wrong page, anyways, do you know if there is a way to change the enchantability of tools and items, I can't seem to find the attribute and it's values on the wiki MIGUELbM (talk) 15:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am tring to make a canned beverage drop the empty can when it is consumed. Is there a way to do this? I have already added the "empty can" & "canned beverage" to the game. Thanks in advance P.S. I also left a comment on the food/item page but didn't see the comment so I am leaving a message here. Sorry if I am posting too many places. I am new to the whole "wiki" thing. Deadlilninja (talk) 20:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Sorry to bother you once more, but minecraft crashes on start, the error log points at this: unterminated string literal (501_Mythril Sword.item#12) Which is the tool damage script, but these where copied from the example page: #12 blockdestroyed="player.damageItem(player.getCurrentSlot(), 2);"; #13 hitmob=player.damageItem(player.getCurrentSlot(), 1);"; Hi This is our recently opened Polish MOd Serwer with over 1000 new blocks added using Custom Stuff. So far it works great and we have a lot of fun playing. See how it look for yourself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSifC0558lI&feature=plcp How to use CS2? You've already tried CS2? If you understand how to create SOMETHING! write how to do it on the home page please I think many people have it problem. 1.In CS1, how to set a block right click to get a item,And set another block? 2.In CS1,how to set a block Crushed after set a new block? I'am a germany,Do not speak English:) 12:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC)dsj04 Привет. Хотел спросить, может подскажешь, можно сделать так, что бы при создании предмета в блоке типа "печка" вещи бы создавались по двум разным рецепт-листам. Например, если топливо уголь, то рецепт берется и рецепт-листа №1, а если топливо палки, то из №2? Или хотя бы в зависимости от топлива результат крафта был бы различным? Need your help Can you please remove this page? - http://minecraftmodcustomstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Wine_and_Melon I changed the name of my project and create a new page for it. Furnace Block Type Help With furnace block types, is there anyway to set the sides of the block? As all I can get them is the first block in my texture sheet :S Chocohead (talk) 21:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Chocohead CS2 Attribute Updating Re: Thanks for Fixing That Hello, can you help me, please? I saw that you made it, that the new ores in your mod can be found in dungeon chests, too. I know now how to make that, but still don't know how to add my custom creative tabs. I know that they are created by "mod.addCreativeTab(name, id, metadata), but that wont work. Can you help? Thanks in advance, Lionhard98 Thanks for all your hard work! Darth Jam (talk) 12:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Darth Jam Help please! Can you please tekk me how to make a Item that heals when eaten, and just how to add events in general? It does not seem to work for me :/ Thanks! Surrealistic Wolf (talk) 00:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Surrealistic Wolf I don't know if this posted the first time, so sorry for the double post if it did, but: Can you please tell me how to add events and triggers, and especially how to make an item that heals when eaten. They don't seem to work for me. Thanks! I have CS2 0.10.0 Server crashing problem with custom block, but works fine on single player I'm using CustomStuff2_0.9.9_Universal (MCv1.4.7) and I have a custom block all set up. It seems to work fine, except that when I mine it with a pick in multiplayer, I lose connection to the server, and I get this message in the server console: 00:22:55 WARNING Failed to handle packet for Twilight13/127.0.0.1: java.lang.A rrayIndexOutOfBoundsException: -1 java.lang.ArrayIndexOutOfBoundsException: -1 at cubex2.mods.customstuff2.blocks.BlockFunctions.hasTileEntity(BlockFun ctions.java:342) at cubex2.mods.customstuff2.blocks.CustomBlock.hasTileEntity(CustomBlock .java:221) at amq.s_(Block.java:1126) at ir.b(ItemInWorldManager.java:385) at ir.a(ItemInWorldManager.java:301) at iv.a(NetServerHandler.java:787) at ei.a(Packet14BlockDig.java:67) at cg.b(TcpConnection.java:467) at iv.d(NetServerHandler.java:220) at iw.b(NetworkListenThread.java:57) at ht.b(DedicatedServerListenThread.java:34) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.r(MinecraftServer.java:981) at ho.r(DedicatedServer.java:309) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.q(MinecraftServer.java:857) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:744) at fy.run(ThreadMinecraftServer.java:16) However, I can mine it just fine in single player, and it drops 1 of itself, as it should. Here is the .js file: name="HighwayRoad"; id=3000; displayName0 = "Highway Block"; textureFile="/CustomStuff/twilight_stuff.png"; //textureindex=1; material="rock"; stepsound="stone"; hardness0=1.5; drop0 = "3000 1" resistance0=30; harvestlevel=1; //type="simple"; light0=9; speed=1.5; toolclass="pickaxe"; textureIndexXP0 = 35; textureIndexXN0 = 35; textureIndexYP0 = 35; textureIndexYN0 = 35; textureIndexZP0 = 35; textureIndexZN0 = 35; What am I missing, here? Thanks! Twilight 13 (talk) 07:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you please tell how to install 1.4.7 Hardened Clay? Dnarik (talk) 11:40, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi and thanks for the nice comment! Is there a page where I can post code snippets, functions, scripts, and other stuff? I really like this mod and since I discovered it (via EBXL) I can't stop coding! xD NorsoffHell (talk) 12:29, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you have a working armor .js for 11.x? I've done everything I can think of (even switching the png files to all lower case and making the changes in the armor item files.) Thkaalia (talk) 21:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC)